


Dark Justice

by CartoonNetwork90s



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Ed Edd n Eddy, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNetwork90s/pseuds/CartoonNetwork90s
Summary: When the other Louds are gone for a couple of days to enjoy their nice camping trip Luna and Lincoln stayed behind to watch over their city. But when a returned Villain goes to Nicktroplis and kidnapped Lincoln, Luna must go to Cartoon Network City to have the help of her cousin and the Kids next door to help her to save her brother that's if she doesn't lose control of her powers.  Who kidnapped Lincoln and Why? Will Luna save her brother or will she loose her humanity forever?





	Dark Justice

At the town of Nicktroplis the home of the Loud Family the parents of the Loud Siblings: Rita and Lynn Sr was by the door with their suitcases and backpack Rita was holding a baby which was the youngest of the siblings : Lily Loud.

Lynn Sr: *smiled* come on kids we don't want to be late at Camp Nickelodeon!

A rumbling sound was heard from upstairs soon enough a stampde came down the stairs and there was the nine siblings of the Louds: The textalcholic and oldest Lori Loud, The fashionista and second oldest Leni Loud, The rocker of the family and third oldest Luna Loud, The comedian and prank queen and fourth oldest Luan Loud, The athletic and fifth oldest Lynn Loud Jr, The only boy and the artist and sixth/middle oldest Lincoln Loud, The goth girl and seventh younger sibling Lucy Loud, The handyman, animal lover and the older twin/eighth younger sibling Lana Loud, The pagent Queen , the younger twin/eighth younger sibling Lola Loud, and the genius and a prodgy ninth younger sibling: Lisa Loud. And what their friends and loved ones doesnt know is that they are the super powered group The L-Squad: Amazon Warrior, Lady Echo, Demon Rocker, Elastic Hyena, Star Moon, Sky Burst, Dark Witch, Morph Stone, Crystal Queen and Professor Shock. The only people who knows is their parents, their grandfather Albert/ Pop-Pop, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny Fenton, Dani Fenton, Jimmy Neutron, Jenny Wakeman, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Arnold Shortman and Reggie Rocket. The seven out of nine had suitcases and backpacks

Rita: you kids ready to have fun?

Leni: *smiled* you bet mom this is so gonna be totes fun like last time since I had fun because of Brayden and had fun with the kids too

Lynn Sr: Well that Brayden kid better not do anything funny to my little girl

Leni: *looked confused* but dad he's not a comedian like Luan

Lori: no Leni what dad means...*sighs* never mind 

Rita: Now Lincoln remember to listen to Luna while we are gone

Lincoln: *looked over at his rocker sister* don't worry mom I will 

Luna: yeah mom you got nothing to worry about I'll make sure nothing will happen to baby bro

Rita smiled and hugged then kissed her third and middle children on the forehead soon walked out the door

Rita: all right kids we'll call you as soon as we can now are you sure you don't want to come

Luna: we're fine mom this gives me and Linc a little sibling bond

Rita and Lynn Sr smiled at each other as they made the right choice to appoint Luna as Lincoln's guardian then looked over at the rest of the children

Lynn Sr: okay kids let's head out 

The rest of the Loud siblings grabbed their stuff and head out to Vanzilla, Lana made sure that she had Hops, Izzy and El Diablo with her Luna and Lincoln waved good bye to them as Vanzilla drove off.

Lincoln: so Luna what do you want to do now?

Luna: hmm we could check the city make sure that it is safe and maybe go at Nasty Burger or Krusty Krab?

Lincoln: *nodded as he like that idea * okay let's do it 

Luna and Lincoln took a step back from each other and raised their arms Lincoln glowed orange energy and then the energy beam shot him transfoming him into SkyBurst, Luna also raised her arms as green flames engulfed her and a hellspawn appeared then gives her the power of the Demon Rocker in the darkness she opened her eyes as they were neon green and soon hissed 

Demon Rocker : let's go dude

Soon enough the two L-Squad members flew away to check Nicktroplis to make sure that it was okay and safe.


End file.
